Detective Days
by LuNarStar-ebi
Summary: Happy and Mira are on a mission! MISSION OBJECTIVE: to get Natsu and Lucy together!... By stalking them all day? Will their efforts prove successful or will they make matters worse? Put on your fake mustache and sunglasses and get ready to do some serious spying! T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**MIRA POV:**

" Mira... is this really necessary?" The small blue cat crouching next to me in the bushes asked. 

" Yes Happy! We can't let Natsu and Lucy know that we're following them!" I replied.

" Aye sir." He sighed.

**~ FLASHBACK~**

"Happy!" I called to the blue cat.

" Hmm?" he asked, his mouth full of fish.

" I need your help to get Natsu and Lucy together! Natsu is too dense to figure out anything by himself, and Lucy is too stubborn to admit she likes him!" I groaned.

" That's true. Natsu is really oblivious. And Lucy never gives me any of her fish." Happy said thoughtfully. " Ok, I'll help. But only if you give me a month's supply of fish."

" What does fish have anything to do with Lu- You know what? Never mind! Deal!" I beamed. " Now, to get started..."

** ~ END FLASHBACK~**

Grinning, I turned back to my binoculars just in time to see Natsu sprinting down the streets while an furious Lucy chased after him.

" NATSUUUUUUUU! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" she bellowed.

" Would any sane person walk up to you after hearing that?!" He screamed back.

I sighed. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

So here was the plan. I had convinced Natsu and Lucy to go on a " Mission" for me. Although the mission was grocery shopping for the guild. Anyway ,they were supposed to be having a good time, but by the way Lucy was trying to strangle Natsu earlier, I can see that's not happening. But that's why Happy and I are here! I am going to make them a couple, no matter what!

* * *

** LUCY POV:**

My hands clenched, I speed-walked down the street, hearing his footsteps hurry behind me.

" Lucyyyy" Natsu whined. "Luce. I'm sorry. I said I was sorry! Don't ignore me!"

" Natsu" I glared. " YOU BURNED DOWN MY DOOR!"

" That's only cause you locked your window!" He mumbled sheepishly.

" ITS CALLED KNOCKING! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!" I fumed.

" Oh, ok. I will next time!"

" NEXT TIME? NEXT TIME?! HOW CAN THERE BE A NEXT TIME WHEN YOU TURNED MY DOOR INTO ASHES?!"

" You could always knock on the wall?" Natsu sweat-dropped.

I huff, and whirl around to walk away.

" Wait! Lucy! I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new door!"

" Really?"

" I do it every month, don't I?"

I facepalmed, but can't help stifle a laugh.

" Pfft..."

Natsu looked up hopefully. " Does that mean you're not mad anymore?"

" Of course not, you idiot." I smiled. " But you're going to buy me a new door, AND pay my rent for me."

"DEAL!" Natsu grinned, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

I blushed, patting his hair, then pushed him away half-heartedly.

" Come on. We have a LOT of grocery shopping to do."

* * *

**Review please! I could use help! Thank you for reading!**

**-Ebi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to GoldenRoseTanya, TheLingeringWolf, purplepam, and XxSummerIcexX for reviewing! I really appreciate it! ^o^**

**I tried to make this chapter longer! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**MIRA POV:**

I squealed, looking over the top of my newspaper I was using to disguise myself.

" Nice one Natsu!"

" He liiiiiiiikes her!"

" Everyone! Did you see that?" I asked through the magic lacrima I was holding in order to show everybody back at the guild what was happening.

They were all laughing, grinning, smirking, or in Gajeel's case, singing?

" True love is a MAN!" Elfman wept, tears running down his face.

" Good for Natsu-san and Lucy-san!"

" Best Friends! SHOO BE DO BOP!"

" Go Lu-chan! Let us know if anything else interesting happens, Mira! Good Luck!"

The lacrima blacked out, and I grinned, hiding it in my pocket.

" Everything's starting to fall into place. Let's go Happy!"

* * *

**HAPPY POV: **

AT THE MARKET:

I know that Natsu and Lucy liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other, but stalking them while hiding behind a shelf of shredded cheese? I feel like Juvia!

Anyway, better not get on Mira's bad side. Last time that happened... I shuddered. Better not get into that right now.

" Ummmm... Mira?" I said carefully choosing my words. " Why exactly are we wearing uniforms with **Millie's Moo-Moo Milk **printed on them?"

" Because they were all out of** Esther's Eggtastic Enchiladas! **Duh!" She rolled her eyes. " But also because we don't want our plan to be ruined! What would happen if Natsu and Lucy came around the corner and saw us? That's why we are wearing worker's uniforms! So we blend in with the crowd. See?"

Mira pointed towards the crowd of sweating workers who were unloading goods from the truck.

" Yeah, uh, I got that part. But did you have to pick the T-shirts with "Cheezi the Cow" grinning on the back? It's, um, kinda.. oh I don't know... creepy?"

" Are you saying that don't have good judgement?!" Mira's eyes burned with flames. " Let me deal with everything unless you want to join 'Cheezi' over in the poultry aisle!"

" A-Aye!" I squeaked.

" Good." Mira took a deep breath, then smiled sweetly. " Time to lay low."

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

Ugh. It's already this late and we're still stuck at Dairy Dreamland.

" Hmmmm.. let's see... Ok. Milk check. Butter check." I marked off the items we already picked up as we searched for the remaining dairy-related goods. "Ok we still need- Natsu! Natsu are you listening to me? HEY!"

Natsu was staring happily at this... plastic rubber cow?

" Wha? Oh hey Luce!" He grinned, which annoyed me to the extreme. " I was just looking at this cool toy! Do you think Happy would like it?"

" Who the heck would want that?!" I threw the cow over my shoulder where it landed with a demented "MOOOOOO".

" Come on! We still need to get eggs!"

I drag him around the corner, still yelling at him, when I see a blur of blue and white. Wait... was that Mira and Happy?

For a second I consider going back around the corner to check, but then I shake my head. " I must be getting paranoid," I thought. " Why would Mira and Happy be here?"

" What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asks, still being held by my fingers griping his collar.

I let him go. " Nothing!" I say. " Lets go get those eggs."

* * *

**MIRA POV: **

I sighed in relief. We are so lucky Lucy did not turn back around the corner!

" Meura.. Caun't..Bweathe.."

" AH! Sorry Happy!" I took my hand off his mouth.

" I..Its o-ok.." He gasped.

" Anyway," I said. " We should be more careful! Let's do this... ninja-style!"

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

_Cowifornia Cows, we're undeniable!_

_Farm-fresh milk we got it unlocked~_

I stared up at the speakers on the ceiling that were blaring music. What the heck is wrong with this store?! The sooner we get outta here the better!

Speed-walking towards the egg aisle, I grabbed a random carton.

" Finally!" I sighed in relief. " We're done! Let's go get in line Natsu!"

I pushed the shopping cart towards the registers, Natsu whistling "_Cowifornia Cows" _behind me, hands behind his head.

Honestly, I don't see how I will survive this day.

" Hello!" The cashier smiled at me. " How are you doing today?"

" Fine, thank you." I said with a fake smile. _The sooner you bag my groceries the better I'll be, lady! _

_" _Wonderful! Would you like to try our new Udder-ly Terrific Recyclable Bags?" She grinned like this was an awesome opportunity.

" Umm no thanks!" _Seriously! What the heck?!_

_" _That's too bad." She sounded disappointed. " Here are your groceries Ma'am! Have a good day!"

" YOU TOO!" I grabbed the bags and sprinted out of there, leaving Natsu chasing after me.

* * *

**Thanks again to all who reviewed and/or read! I hope you will continue to support me in the future - bows-**

**The credit for"Cowifornia Cows" is fully given to my friend TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin. Feel free to check out her stories and my other**

**friend, XxSummerIcexX 's stories too!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. I do own Cheezi the Cow though!**

**Cheezi: "Moooooooo!"**

**He says please review! Also I could use some ideas for what to use in the 3rd chapter! Some places you go to run errands would be helpful! **

**- Ebi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you very much for the continued support! **

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you so much! I hope I will be able to improve my writing to be more enjoyable :)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I probably won't be able to post again for the next few days, or atleast until Thanksgiving break.**

**But I promise I'll post 2 chapters, or at least one that's really long then! Thanks!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

I let out a sigh of relief as I collapsed on the park bench, dropping all the shopping bags I was carrying.

" Natsu.. Let's take a break. I'm getting kind of hungry. We should eat now." I said.

"Okay Luce! You sit there. You're probably exhausted. I'll go get us some snacks!" Natsu grinned, running off to who-knows-where.

" Wow." I thought. That's unexpected of Natsu. " Well, better enjoy it while it lasts!"

* * *

**MIRA POV:**

" Now's our chance, Happy!" I beamed, spotting Lucy all by herself.

" Aye sir! But... what exactly are we going to do?" He asked.

" You'll see."

" Hey you three!" I gestured towards three random boys walking by. " How would you like to help us with a favor?"

* * *

**NATSU POV:**

" I hope Lucy likes ice cream!" I smiled happily to myself as I jogged back towards the bench.

Then I froze. I saw three creeps around Lucy, bothering her. One was sitting on the bench, his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

The other two were standing in front in her, blocking her path to escape. Lucy was edging away from them, looking around nervously to find someone to help her. For some reason I felt rage burning up in me, and I really wanted to wipe those creeps' smirks off their faces, preferably with my fist.

" HEY YOU!" I called loudly. " What do you think you're doing?"

They all turned towards me, including Lucy who had a relieved look on her face.

" What's it look like?" One of them sneered.

" Boss, that's the famous salamander of Fairy Tail!" one of the others whispered.

The boss dude turned pale.

" Sorry man! Didn't mean to hit on your girl! It was the white chicks idea!" he said nervously, then took off, the other two at his heels.

" Thanks Natsu!" Lucy smiled at me. " Those weirdos were creeping me out. Though, he mistook me as 'your girl'..." She whispered the last part very quietly.

" No problem Luce! Here you go!" I handed her the ice cream, unfolding the spicy burrito I bought at a random stall.

" Thanks Natsu! I love ice cream!" She took the cone happily. Then she paused for a sec, thoughtful.

" Hey Natsu... what do you think he meant when he said 'the white chick'?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**\(^o^)/**

**- Ebi**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. Only this story.**

**purplepam: I appreciate your honesty! :) Sorry if it didn't seem like Lucy, I just really felt like adding it in there. I'll try harder to **

**make Lucy not so OOC. Thanks!**

**Sorry last chapter was so short, and this one is too, but I don't have a lot of time this week like I said. I promise next week I'll make the chapter really long!**

**Btw last chapter and this chapter I tried Natsu POV. Should I do more of him? **

* * *

**MIRA POV:**

Honestly! Those three guys were useless! Well, no matter! I won't give up yet!

" Happy!" I whispered to him. " They're on the move! Let's go!"

" Aye sir!"

We followed Natsu and Lucy to their next errand. The dry cleaner's.

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

****Ugh. We're not even half-way done with the list yet! And now we're headed off to go pick up the Master's clothes. How fun.

On the other hand, spending time with Natsu isn't so bad... WAIT. What am I thinking?!

" Hey Lucy, why's your face so red? Do you have a fever?" Natsu leaned down, his face inches away from mine.

" N-nnnn-noooo! I'm fine!" I stuttered, pushing him away from me.

" Are you sure?" He frowned, concerned.

STOP BEING WORRIED ABOUT ME IDIOT!

" OH LOOK! THERE'S THE DRY CLEANER'S!" I babbled, pointing randomly.

Natsu's gaze followed the path of my finger. Uh-oh.

" Hey you're right! Let's go!"

Wow. It is? I turn, and sure enough, it's right there. _THANK YOU DRY CLEANING GODS!__  
_

We start walking towards the shop.

" Hello!" I say as we walk through the door.

" _Good evening." _The man at the counter says with a heavy accent.

" Uh, right. We're here to pick up Mr. Makarov's dry cleaning."

" _Ah yes, yes! I've been expecting you. One moment please." _He disappears into the back room.

" _Here you go." _He hands me a pair of giant pants. "_Shall I give you the bill?"_

_" _Umm are you sure those are the right ones?"

_" Are you saying I don't keep track of my customer's order?!"_

_" _No I didn't-"

_" PREPOSTEROUS!"_

* * *

**NATSU POV:**

I stood there while Lucy and this old man argued about pants.

Then a blur of blue and white caught my eye outside the window.

" I'll be right back Lucy." i said, heading out the door.

She ignored me and continued fighting with the shopkeeper.

I continued outside, smelling something very familiar.

And then I stopped right in front of a rustling bush.

" AHA!"

* * *

**Sorry its sort of a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**- Ebi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I didn't update in a while. Just been sort of busy... Anyway,sorry this chapter isn't much longer than the others... I tried! I'll keep working to make them longer. Thanks! Btw, good job for guessing what would happen next! **

* * *

**NATSU POV:**

I stared, my finger pointing at a certain, familiar blue cat.

" Happy? What are you doing behind a bush?"

" N-Natsu! I was justttttt..." Happy looked around frantically. "...smelling the flowers! Isn't their fragrance so wonderful!?"

" Uh-huh- Right." I looked at him suspiciously.

" Ok! The truth is mghbdsu-" He was cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth.

" Hi Natsu!" Mira said smiling sweetly at him. " Thanks for finding Happy for me!"

She glared at the poor, terrified exceed.

" You see, Happy and I were in town to uh, pick up some paperwork for the guild! I took Happy with me because he seemed lonely with you and Lucy gone!" Mira grinned a little too happily.

" Oh!" I said. " That makes sense I guess. But couldn't you have asked me and Lucy to pick up the papers? We're already in town..."

Mira sweatdropped.

"_Why choose to use your brain now of all times?!"_ She thought.

" Uh we didn't want to bother ya! Ok then! We'll see you around! Bye!" Mira sprinted away.

" Ok! BYE!" I waved happily to their fading figures in the background.

Just then, Lucy came out of the Dry Cleaner's with a smug look on her face.

" Ha!" She smirked. " That'll teach that old man not to mess with me!"

" Hey Luce!" I jog towards her.

" Oh hey Natsu." She smiled, taking out the list and studying it.

" Hey you'll never guess who I just ran into! It was-"

" Ya that's nice Natsu." Lucy said absent-mindedly. " Come on! We are actually almost done with the list!"

* * *

**MIRA POV:**

****" Really Happy? Smelling the flowers?!" I panted, out of breath.

" S-sorry!" He wheezed. " I panicked!"

" Yeah, well now Natsu knows we are here! It's lucky he saw us, not Lucy, otherwise we would be in serious trouble."

I sighed.

" Now we have to rely on Natsu to hold our cover. His idiocy has never failed us before but we better be on guard."

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

Phew! Only two more stops until we go home! YES!

"Ok Natsu. Our second to last stop is the just need to pick up up flour, salt, sugar...basically all the stuff we couldn't get at that creepy cow place!" I said.

" Alright!" He grinned. " This is fun!"

I stared at him.

" This is fun to you?" I asked, incredulous.

" Yup! What's not to like? I get to spend time with you!" Natsu smiled at me.

I blushed.

" R-right..."

We entered the marketplace and saw colorful balloons, multiple stalls, and people chattering.

" Hi, excuse me!" I said, tapping a random person on the shoulder. " What's going in here?"

" Hello dear." She smiled kindly at me. " Today is the annual couples festival!"

" Oh I see." I said, noticing many couples walking around the marketplace.

" You and your boyfriend should check it out!" She gestured towards Natsu.

" O-Oh he's not my-"

I got cut off by loud music.

" Hey you couples!" A woman said, standing on a podium. " It's time for the spotlight hour!"

Cheering erupted through the crowd.

_What's the spotlight hour?_

" For any new couples that join us today, the spotlight hour is the time when we shine a spotlight on random couples, where they have to kiss in front of everybody!" She grinned with enthusiam. " Ok let's start!"

" Agh. Let's get out of here Natsu. We'll find the stuff we need somewhere else!" I said, turning to leave.

Just then, the woman moved the spotlight around, then suddenly stopped it at one place.

I froze.

The light was shining directly on Natsu and me.

* * *

**Sorry every chapter is ending with a cliffhanger. This seemed like a good place to stop. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and support! Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving! =)**

**Did anyone go Black Friday shopping? I went this morning, and nearly got trampled by all the people -.-'**

**Anyway here's the next chapter of Detective Days. So sorry this chappie is super short, but I didn't want to put if off for any longer. Thank you!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

I stood there frozen, jaw dropped.

The woman giggled.

" Looks like we found our lucky couple!" She grinned and turned to the crowd. " Don't you think they should kiss?"

That snapped me out of my daze.

" N-No! Wait! You see, we're not actually-"

My protests were drowned out by all the peoples approval.

" KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" They chanted, some of them pumping their fists in the air.

" But-" I tried to protest, blushing.

" Come on!" one man yelled.

" It's a tradition!" Another woman smiled.

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

Just then, I felt Natsu tap me on the shoulder.

" What Natsu? Why don't you say something too?!"

I turned and looked at him. He kept his face downcast, but even then I could tell he had a slight blush on his face.

" L-Lucy." Natsu said nervously. " Don't hate me for this, ok?"

I stared at him in confusion.

" What are you talking abou-"

Just then Natsu leaned in and kissed me softly.

I stood there in shock for a moment.

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

I could hear the crowd yelling stuff behind us, like "finally!" and " took you long enough!".

I pulled away, annoyed with them.

" OH SHUT UP!" I yelled, sure my face was bright red.

Natsu grinned at me,and I glared at him.

But then I couldn't help smiling back.

* * *

**MIRA POV:**

" YESSSSS! FINALLY! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!" I screamed, dancing around with joy.

Happy joined me. " AYE SIR! THEY LIIIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!"

We both skipped around and around the bush we were hiding in, our binoculars long discarded.

Then Happy and I screamed in happiness.

" MISSION SUCCESS!"

* * *

** LUCY POV:**

" Hey Luce." Natsu said as we were walking towards the last grocery store, hand in hand.

" Ya?" I said.

" D-Does this mean we're dating now?" He mumbled, the blush evident on his face.

I grinned at his obvious discomfort.

" Yup that's right sweetie~" I said, trying to tease him.

He turned tomato red, and I laughed.

Huh looks like I found a new weapon to use against him.

What?

You know what they say. All's fair in love and war.

* * *

**Ok once again, truly very sorry that was so short... on the bright side, they finally kissed! HOORAY!**

**Now I just wished that would really happen...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry, truly very sorry it took so long. And now I'm really annoyed because the last 3 times I typed this chapter, Fan Fiction erased all I wrote. But I apologize.**

**On a side note, I now have 30+ reviews and tons of followers and favorites! ****Thank you so much for the continued support! **

**I think is this the last chapter of Detective Days. I'm sad to say so but I'm also grateful to all who read it. **

**BTW this chapter takes place some time after. **

* * *

"... and that's how it all started." The white-haired barmaid finshed as she wiped the last glass clean. "Did you like it?" she asked.

" Yup!" I smiled happily, sitting at the counter thinking about what I just heard. " Thank you Mira-san!" I jumped off the stool and began to walk away.

" Anytime Luna." she called after me smiling.

I smiled back and ran towards the table where my friends were sitting.

" What's up guys?" I grinned.

The boy with the dark black hair smirked. " How's it going Key-chains?"

I glared at him. " Shut up Iceberg!"

" You wanna go?!" he narrowed his eyes at me.

" Luna! Umi!" the blue-haired girl sitting across the table looked sternly at us.

" Sorry Zara." We both said at the same time, then turned and stuck our tongues out at each other.

She sighed. " Seriously guys. You two fight just as much as your parents do!" she said absent-mindedly.

" That's cause s/he's an moron!" We both say again in unison.

" Stop copying me!"

" AH!"

We both death-glare at each other.

Zara starts laughing. " You two act like a bickering couple!"

Our faces redden.

" NO WAY!"

" Speaking of bickering couples," she said. " Are your parents coming back this week?

" Yup!" I said, gald to change the subject. " In fact Mira-san said that they would come back really soo-"

Just then the guild doors opened, and blonde woman and a man with pink hair just like mine came in.

" Phew that was a piece of cake wasn't it Luce?" he said to her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. " It would have been Natsu,if you didn't burn the town down!" ( A/N lol rhyme! )

Natsu smirked and put his arm around her. " That takes all the fun away!"

I stood frozen, watching them for a second, then ran towards them and tackled them. " Mom! Dad!"

Lucy hugged me. while Natsu put his arm around both of us.

" Hey sweetie." She smiled. " Sorry it took so long! Your idiot father," Lucy said gesturing towards Natsu," tries to make every mission hard for me."

He fake-pouted at her, and she giggled, me joining her.

Yup. My name is Luna Dragneel. And when I have my family and my friends with me, I really feel like I'm in a Fairytale.

* * *

**Ok soo sorry for the cheesy ending. I just had to put it in there =D**

**Did you see the hint of LuMi? hehe**

**Guess whose child Umi is! Zara? LOL you guys probably already know.**

**Thank you for supporting me throughout Detective Days! T.T**

**THE END!**

**-Ebi**


End file.
